Finding Heart
by PazuzuGodking
Summary: Nursing Home AU. I don't even know, guys, This is based loosely on a thing from yesterday. Unbeta'd. Unedited. I hope you enjoy.


It was a warm day, warmer than most had been in a while. A gentle breeze accompanied it, making it bearable. Today is the first day Clarke is allowed to visit her Grandmother since her placement. Though, she isn't too terribly worried, it's temporary. She's only there to strengthen her once cancer riddled lungs enough to come home, but hopefully more. The drive was as pleasant as it could be, fingers drumming along to some rock song playing through the Jeep speakers.

Pulling into the facility, Clarke lowers her sunglasses and lets out a long low whistle.

 _Fancy as shit._

She places her snapback on backwards, raises her sunglasses and begins her walk up to the entrance. In true Clarke fashion, she takes a picture of the beautiful sculptures she passes, as well as the many stained glass windows and other objects throughout the main building. She maybe even took some pictures featuring herself.

 _I wanna live here._

Her visit goes smoothly, she played Bingo and had ice cream and was able to accompany the nurse while Grandma Griff had physical therapy. All in all, it was enjoyable. The staff was polite, even when a male nurse was spewing sexist comments involving women and make up, but even that was enjoyable. Not even ten seconds after he started into it, another nurse was telling him off. Clarke made sure to let her know that they are official Bros, once she get's caught laughing at the exchange.

Walking through Wing 2, she's stopped by an older woman in a wheelchair.

"Honey, do you know where room 110 is? I have to use the bathroom," she frowns.

Clarke quickly looks around, "You know, I don't. Hold on though," and she sprints off to find information.

When she feels that may have enough information, she runs back to the woman.

"I have a general idea of where it may be.. do you want me to wheel you there? It'd be probably quicker than you wheeling yourself," she offers as politely as she can.

Frowning, the older woman agrees, "Are you sure? Do you have time to take me?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. I'm just exploring the building," Clarke waves her off before taking the handles and wheeling her new friend down Wing 1. Once they arrive at Room 110, they discover that this is definitely the wrong room.

Panic sets in and Clarke finds the nearest nurses station.

"Hey! Miss! Do you know.. who.. er.. what room is hers," Clarke grimaces whilst asking. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to wheel an unknown woman around.

"Oh honey, she's in Wing 2, not Wing 1. I don't know her exact room number but if you go down that hallway right there and take a right, you can ask that station."

With a small smile and a quick Thanks, Clarke is off on her adventure, carefully but quickly wheeling the woman into Wing 2.

"Hey, there. I know this sounds weird, but I don't know her and she's looking for her room. You know which one is hers?"

A look of surprise raises on the three faces staring at Clarke and her companion, "She's in 210. Go down the hall behind here and it'll be the 2nd room to the left."

Another smile and thank you later, they are moments away from the room.

"I'm sorry I took you to the wrong room the first time, ma'am. I have no idea where anything is here."

Her companion reaches up and taps on her arm gently, "Oh honey, don't worry about it. Thank you for taking me all this way."

Gently, Clarke rolls the woman into the correct room and locks the wheels down.

"Alright, ma'am, here we are! Thank you for the adventure, it truly has been a blast."

Unbeknownst to Clarke, she had gathered a small following of staff, mostly women, watching her and whispering. Some would think it was negative, but it was the opposite. They were curious about the loud but kind stranger wheeling old ladies to their rooms.

It wasn't until her 5th visit that month that she noticed the looks and hushed voices when she walked past any stations. Her Grandmother had apparently been getting more attention than anticipated and now it seems everyone on the floor knew all about Clarke and her family. Her doting Grandmother had been happy to tell anyone who would listen to her about her amazing surgeon daughter and gorgeous, talented artist/athlete granddaughter.

While playing cards with Grandma Griffin, no less than 4 nurses and CNAs came in, some with winks and others with not so subtle phone number notes. Grandma Griffin wasn't oblivious to these things and all Clarke could do was laugh and shake her head.

"Grandma, what have you been saying about me?"

"Oh, nothing dear. Just that you're single and that you'd be a fine catch for anyone," she says while once again kicking Clarkes ass in a game.

"That's it, you've gotta be cheating. You win too much!"

"Yes, that's it. I've been cheating. I planned all of the women coming in to distract you."

With that, Clarke sent her Grandmother a playful glare.

"It's 3 pm, you want me to go get your ice cream," Clarke asked while putting the cards away.

"That would be lovely, dear. Strawber-"

"Strawberry cheesecake flavor, I know," Clarke says heading out the door.

The stares are no longer subtle; in fact, the women and some men are openly watching Clarke. She grins and struts to the dining hall. Unfortunately, or possibly fortunately, she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and ran, quite literally, into someone. Unfortunately, she knocked this person down, hard.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"

"It's alright, don't worry about it. Obviously I wasn't paying very much attention either," Reaching down, Clarke helped the petite woman to her feet and as soon as their eyes met, it was like all the air was sucked out of the room.

"I'm Clarke, I'm here visiting my Grandmother," Clarke rushes out, not removing her eyes from the Nile green ones in front of her.

"I know who you are, Miss Griffin."

 _Oh._

As quickly as they met, they were again separated. The quiet woman was gone before Clarke could even grasp what had happened. Clarke continued on her way, those eyes not leaving her mind.

It wasn't until her 8th visit that she saw her mystery girl again, but this time it was when the girl was leaving her Grandmothers room. However, like their last encounter, she was gone quickly.

Clarke of course enjoys the attention she get's in the facility, but she never initiates any flirtation but you can't fault her if she flirts back. There's something very appealing about attractive people in scrubs.

It's not until the day they release her Grandmother that she wanders into the building in search of her mystery girl that had finally been given a name.

Lexa Woods.

She finds herself at Wing 2 Station.

"Hi I'm looking for Lexa Woods?"

The once smiling nurse frowns slightly, "Are you sure you're looking for her?"

"Yeah, cute brunette, green eyes, doesn't talk much," Clarke mumbles confused.

It takes about 20 minutes but finally, she shows up at the station after being paged.

"Hi again, Lexa," Clarke smiles shyly.

"Hello, Miss Griffin. Your Grandmother was released today. You are aware of this, right?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. My Mom picked her up this morning. However, I left something here."

"Oh," Lexa frowns, "Do you know where you left whatever it is you left?"

"Yeah. Right here. I forgot you."

At this point, every person working in that wing was watching in shock. Sure, Clarke had seemed to be curious about Lexa but she had openly flirted with most of the staff in the building. Lexa hadn't seemed to give Clarke the time of day. At least, that's what everyone thought, including Clarke.

No one knew that Lexa was just feet away the day she helped her Adventure buddy to her room.

She was there when Clarke let her Grandmother win in cards.

Lexa was there when Clarke snuck 2nds of ice cream into her Grandmothers room.

Lexa had been falling in love from afar.

Clarke had fallen in love more and more each time she saw Lexa at work.

Lexa put her heart and soul into her job and to Clarke, seeing someone with passion in their job was one of the most amazing things you can witness.

"Lexa, I would love to take you out to dinner sometime."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes."

5 Years Later

Clarke sits on the ledge of the fountain outside of the Assisted Living facility her Grandmother had once frequented, waiting for her girlfriend to end her shift. The sky was darkening, the moon bright.

Had there been no lights in the parking lot, she was sure she would still be able to see perfectly.

Moments later, Lexa sat next to Clarke. The two watched the stars together, the water of the fountain being the only sound between the two. It was soothing.

Clarkes eyes leave the sky and settle on Lexa, those green eyes shining in the light of the night.

"You know, I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you when I knocked you down," Clarke confesses, her hand fiddling with a box in her leather jacket.

Lexa grins and tilts her head towards Clarke, "I think I fell in love with you when I saw you wheeling Mrs. Robinson around the facility all lost and confused."

Silence fills the air, both girls watching the stars again.

"Well, I suppose I got lucky she had to use the bathroom then, "Clarke murmurs before kneeling down in front of the girl in front of her.

"Alexandria Woods, we met by chance but I'm inclined to believe that it's not chance but fate," she pulls the box out and opens it. "I was a kid just roaming around a fancy ass nursing home and you were the nurse that worked with passion and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. Lexa, will you marry me?"

Removing Clarkes snapback from her head and placing it on hers backwards, Lexa learns forward and cups Clarkes face with both hands, kissing her with as much emotion as she can.

"Of course I'll marry you, Clarke. I quite literally fell for you that day."


End file.
